


Qualifications

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Doctors have to help everyone, right?





	Qualifications

_God, I hate these things._  
  
Offering his identification and credit card, Frankie mentally prayed the check in process would take forever – shorten the mind numbing discussions of the medical conference.  
  
His mood was not receptive to nonsense at the moment; a divorce could do that to any man.  
  
“Ms. Campbell!”   
  
The accompanying counter clerk’s eager greeting caused his bedroom brown eyes to sail towards the object of attention.  
  
Her full lips glistened with a crimson shine as her delicate hands eased her shades off the bridge of her nose, “Any messages?”   
  
Her question was harmless, but the ebony ovals she had previously hidden spelled nothing but danger to him.  
  
“Always,” The young woman teased, a tone and stare of envy, “let me grab those for you.”  
  
Frankie had memorized her details with a shift eye, appreciative of the cream colored material which hugged her curves; yet he gave her no hint he had observed her.   
  
“Let us know, if you need anything during your stay, Dr. Hubbard.”   
  
Accepting the materials with a gracious smile, Frankie grabbed the handle of his luggage and made his way towards the elevator.   
  
His fingertip had nearly met the elevator button when he heard a hiss so loud his eyes shot towards the ceiling, fearful a pipe had burst.  
  
Finding nothing, his eyes returned to the counter to find the counter clerks frantic over the same temptation which he found himself desperate to avoid.  
  
“Dr. Hubbard!”  
  
 _Damn it._  
  
Frankie glanced over his shoulder, raising a brow, and hesitated when they motioned him over with frenzied waves of their hands.  
  
 _I’m gonna regret this_.  
  
After a moment, he returned to the counter as they sat her in cushioned chair.  
  
“Ow, ow, ow…” She murmured, signaling towards her left ankle, “Something’s wrong.”  
  
Without prompting, he touched his fingertips to the smooth skin her leg. Frankie gauged her reaction as he gently lifted her ankle and perched her calf against his knee. Cautious, he began to knead pressure points of the area and tried to find a cause.  
  
Glaring upward without moving his head, he found her trying to shoo the clerks away.   
  
 _I knew it._  
  
He pushed his index and middle finger aggressively into her muscle.  
  
A growl left her lips, eyes now flashing impatience and dislike towards him, “Hey!”  
  
“You’ll be fine, Ms. Campbell.” He attempted a stand only to have her hands on his shoulder, forcing him back down to kneel in front of her, “In two seconds, I’m handing you a bill.”  
  
“I don’t appreciate that. I could’ve been very injured which would have been a very bad thing for you.”  
  
“Is that right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Leaning towards him, she arched a brow, “because I’m the type of lawyer who doesn’t lose.”  
  
 _A lawyer I should’ve known._  
  
Frankie rubbed his forehead, aggravated, then lifted his head, a sarcastic smile ghosting his lips, “The pain was in your head. Have a nice day.”  
  
“I’m going to give you one more chance to be smart.” She grabbed him again, preventing his leave, “You can go to your hotel room, pretending that a gorgeous woman isn’t hitting on you.  _ **Or**_  you could acknowledge the obvious, offering me dinner later tonight.”  
  
It was true. Her beauty was undeniable, a personality as intriguing as it was bothersome.  
  
After short contemplation, he found a way to avoid tonight’s introductions and planted his eyes squarely upon her, “All right. You can pay for this little act by meeting me down here about seven.”  
  
She leaned back in her seat, crossing one leg over the other, “Wise decision.”  
  
“Seeing as you’ll owe me fees for this scene you just put on, why don’t you make reservations some place expensive?”  
  
“Trust me, Doctor, whatever I plan for you tonight? You’re going to be just fine with it.”  
  
Frankie masked the fire on rise as she stood to her feet and brushed past him, never once looking back to check his reaction. As much as he would love a night to be free, there was no doubt she would be the kind of trouble which lingered.


End file.
